Fever
by OmegaWolfStories
Summary: Set During Season 1. Glenn constantly wants to prove his worth to the group by volunteering for supply runs into Atlanta, But a terrible fever stops him from doing that which makes him feel useless. Will the others be able to make him feel better? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES :P Rated T for language and there may be one racial slur (its not too bad though don't worry.)
1. I'm Fine

**Chapter One – I'm Fine. **

Ever since he woke up that morning, Glenn didn't feel like himself. Every time he moved his head, he would feel dizzy and nauseous; each move he made was agony as his bones ached all over and when he touched his forehead and face he could feel himself burning up. This frustrated him immensely as he knew that the group often counted on him to make runs into town to gather essential supplies, the last thing he wanted was to let the group down as if he was sick, they may see him as too weak to go. He decided to keep quiet about his condition, until someone finally took some notice.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Dale as he watched him stumble from the RV.

"Yeah, just tripped that's all." Answered Glenn as he wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying desperately to hide his symptoms.

Dale wasn't convinced. He walked a little closer to Glenn, who tried to avoid looking the older man in the eye, so that he wouldn't notice that they weren't healthy-looking.

"It's just that, you're not usually this clumsy" said Dale "You feeling alright? You look horrible."

"Gee, thanks! You're not exactly a vision of beauty yourself." Glenn laughed meekly in a desperate attempt to seem as normal as possible. "I'm fine, don't worry."

Glenn decided to walk away before Dale could ask any more questions. As he made his way through the camp he noticed Ed Peletier, once again, yelling at his wife for some stupid reason. Not wanting to cause conflict, he walked by them without saying anything, though he hated to see Carol being treated so badly and he totally thought that Ed was a bastard. He made his way to where he could see Rick, Shane and Daryl discussing the lack of supplies they had and how they'd have to make another trip into town.

"I'll go!" he declared, jumping into their conversation.

"You sure?" Rick asked him "It'll just be you and Daryl"

"Yeah, no problem." Glenn answered.

"Thanks" smiled Rick as he patted him on the back "All you guys need to get is food, clothes and anything you could find that can be used as weapons. Think you can do that?"

Both Glenn and Daryl nodded in unison. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through Glenn's head, almost like a migraine. Rick must've noticed him wincing in pain as he then asked if he actually felt up to it.

"Of course I am!" Glenn replied "I'm just gonna go get my backpack."

On that note he walked back to the RV.

Once he was inside, he started looking for his backpack underneath one of the travel beds. As he looked, he felt faint once again. He sat on one of the sofas and placed his head in his hands for a few seconds in order to stop his head spinning.

"Come on…get it together!" he told himself.

"Glenn, you okay?" called a female voice

"Yep, never better!" he called back to her

Just then, Jacqui entered the RV. She looked rather concerned.

"Hey, Rick said you're going into town with Daryl. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I guess you've been talking to Dale huh?" he smiled as he realised that Dale had noticed that he wasn't himself.

"He's not stupid, Glenn" sighed Jacqui "He can tell you're sick. Now let me feel your head."

Jacqui placed her hand on Glenn's forehead and was alarmed at how hot he felt.

"You should not be going out there!" she scolded "There are walkers all over that city and you can barely stand up, let alone run or defend yourself."

Glenn simply shook his head and pulled himself to his feet. He spotted his backpack in a nearby open cupboard and grabbed it.

"Thanks for the concern Jacqui but I'm totally fine" he lied. "I gotta get going now. Seeya."

Glenn felt bad for lying to people, it was something that he never liked to do but he felt that he still had to prove himself to the group. He saw people like Rick and Shane and he admired them for how strong they seemed. Being so young, he knew that there were plenty of opportunities for him to screw up and let the other's down and he wanted to avoid that no matter what. Fever or no fever, he wasn't gonna let himself fall behind.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay so this is my 1****st**** ever Walking Dead fanfic. Glenn is my all-time fave character in the series and I've noticed that there aren't really that many fics on here that are about JUST HIM. (usually pairings) There are more chapters on the way so please keep reading if you like the look of it so far :)**


	2. What the Hell Were You Thinking?

**Chapter Two – What The Hell Were You Thinkin****g?**

As expected, the city was crawling with walkers. Having taken one of the cars, Daryl and Glenn parked it near some bushes, well out of sight from any roving looters who might steal it. Still feeling like crap, Glenn climbed out of the car. As soon as his feet hit the ground, pain shot through his joints. Seeing him wince in pain, Daryl decided that he should at least try to look like he cared.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked as he grabbed his crossbow from the back of the car.

"Nothing. Why?" Glenn lied once again

"You're ooh-ing and ahh-ing like a woman in labour." Daryl laughed "Plus you almost fell asleep on the way here. What's wrong, you miss your little nap?"

Glenn said nothing, he simply sighed and rolled his eyes at the stupid comment. Needless to say, Daryl wasn't his favourite person. He didn't hate him per say, but the fact that his brother, Merle, had often made a few racist and hurtful comments about Asians, and the fact that Daryl sometimes joined in, made him feel uneasy around him. Still, no one could possibly be as bad as Merle Dixon.

Once they had gotten all their gear together, they quietly slipped further into the dead-infested city, taking precautions by taking the back-alleys of course. Ducking behind an old dumpster, Daryl spotted an empty convenience store, the perfect scouting opportunity. There was only one problem, there were Walkers everywhere.

"Okay, dead ahead." Daryl whispered as he pointed towards the partially opened front door. "You make a break for the store; I'll cover you from back here."

As he spoke, Daryl noticed that Glenn was spacing out.

"Hey, china-man!" he said as shook Glenn's shoulder "You hear what I just said?"

"Y-yeah." Said Glenn, snapping out of his trance "Go for the door…right."

Once they were both clear on the plan, Glenn began making his way through the street, ducking and diving behind empty cars and other debris in a desperate attempt to hide from the walking dead. Daryl stayed in the alley way, armed with his crossbow, he was armed and ready to defend Glenn from the hungry hoard if anything went wrong. As he watched Glenn move amongst the corpses, Daryl could tell something was seriously wrong. Glenn wasn't as co-ordinated as he usually was, as he ran, he kind of zig-zagged and he stumbled over his own feet a couple of times. Thinking he was just being clumsy, Daryl brushed the thought to the back of his mind and carried on keeping watch.

Glenn could felt horrible. He felt pain with every step he took and he felt as if he was going to throw up as pain was shooting through his gut and the smell of the rotting flesh didn't help matters either. He noticed one of the walkers getting a bit too close for comfort so he ducked behind an abandoned car, crouching down so the Walkers couldn't see him. As he hid, he felt his head spinning violently. He began shivering and whimpering as he could feel himself passing out. Though he tried desperately to stay awake his efforts were in vain. Without warning he passed out and fell to the ground with a large thud.

Daryl watched in horror as, no sooner did Glenn's body hit the floor, a group of walkers began skulking towards the unconscious young man. Without hesitation, he began firing arrows left, right and centre as he made his way towards Glenn. After taking down five Walkers, he managed to get to him, and he began to try and shake him awake.

"For God's sake Glenn!" he yelled as he grabbed the younger man and slung him over his shoulder.

With Glenn, still unconscious, Daryl fought his way back to the car safely. Once he was convinced they were out of danger's way, he rested Glenn on the back seat, still trying to wake him up. To his relief Glenn opened his eyes. Before Daryl could even say anything, Glenn harshly sat up and threw up onto the floor right by Daryl's feet.

"Oh for crying out loud, boy!" Daryl exclaimed angrily "Why the hell didn't you tell us you were fucking ill!"

Glenn was breathing heavily and was gripping his stomach as he was hunched over the side of the car.

"I'm sorry!" he wretched "I was…just-" without warning he threw up again.

"What the hell were you thinking, you could've been killed out there you stupid kid!"

Glenn said nothing, he simply layed back down on the back seat and then curling into a ball. Daryl felt a slight bit of pity for the kid. He leaned over and placed his hand on his cheek.

"Sorry." He apologized "You okay?"

"No." whimpered Glenn "Not really. I just…wanna get back to camp."

"Okay." Sighed Daryl "Hang in there, bud."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Omg, Omg, Omg so so so so so sorry for not updating! I've started college again and I've been swamped with assignments! Before anyone asks…NO this is not gonna be a DarylXGlenn fic -_- seriously, I love them both but I'm not really a fan of Yaoi and the main reason I wanted to write this is because I can hardly find any Glenn-themed fics that don't involve a relationship with Daryl. (just putting this out there: I have no problem with guy on guy relationships, I just don't like Yaoi) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay tuned for more :) **

**PS. I HATE using the word "china-man" -_- So insulting :( sorry if it offended anyone, its just something Daryl would say. **


	3. Tempers Flaring

**Chapter Three – Tempers Flaring **

Daryl had got Glenn back into the car and began driving back to the other survivors. As he drove, he could hear him whimpering and almost sobbing while holding his stomach tightly, though it was seriously out of character for him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"We're almost there." He sighed as he could see Dale's RV in the distant.

"It hurts!" Glenn sobbed as he began to tremble.

"Yeah I know, man. Don't worry."

As soon as Daryl pulled up beside the RV, the group of other survivors began to gather, most likely to see if there were any new supplies. Rick and Shane were the first ones the as Daryl climbed out of the car.

"You weren't long!" scoffed Shane "What the hell?"

"We had a situation." Daryl replied as he pointed to the back seat of the car where Glenn was still hunched over in pain. "Stupid son of a bitch almost got himself killed out there."

Upon noticing Glenn, Rick opened the car door to see if he was okay.

"Glenn!" he gasped as he helped the younger man to sit up in the back of the car "You alright?"

"No, no, no, no!" panicked Glenn as he tried to stop himself from being sick again "not so fast! I'm gonna throw up!"

Jacqui came running up to where the group was gathering, clearly worried.

"I told you not to go!" She snapped at Glenn

"I know, I know…" sighed Glenn as Rick helped him to stand. He felt so weak and his whole body ached, not only that, his head was still spinning, causing him to feel as if he was going to pass out again. "I'm sorry, Rick. We didn't bring anything back…really, really sorry"

Rick smiled as he patted him on the back, reassuringly.

"Hey, don't you worry about it!" he smiled "But you really should have told us you weren't up to it. You could've been bit!"

Glenn felt like a total jerk. All because his pride got in the way, they'd wasted a good opportunity to get essential supplies which could've been used to feed the whole group. He looked over at Shane who was clearly pissed off at him but was holding his anger inside. Rick didn't seem too angry but he was bound to be just a little annoyed. Still he was grateful for the fact that no one was yelling at him.

"So we got nothing to eat?!" sneered Ed who was standing at the back of the group with Carol and Sophia, who were both clearly terrified that Ed might fly off the handle and take his frustration out on them, as he often did.

"Let's not get into it, Ed." Added Dale as he helped Glenn walk towards the RV "Come on, son. Let's get you to bed."

"Shouldn't send the stupid little bastard out there if he can't provide for the group!" Ed said, loud enough for Glenn to hear, the words cutting into him like a knife.

"That's enough!" said Lori, jumping into the conversation, Carl standing close by her "I'm sure you're not making him feel any better!"

Ed said nothing. He simply curled his nose and stormed off angrily back to his tent.

Once they were in the RV, Dale made the pull-out couch into a bed, with a couple of pillows and a brown, knitted blanket. He helped Glenn lay down and helped untie his shoe laces in order to get him a little more comfortable.

"I let him down." Glenn said, almost tearing up. "He sent me out to help Daryl and I let him down."

"Who Rick?" asked Dale as he pulled the blanket over him, tucking the sides under his arms in order to keep him warm. "He's not mad, Glenn. Trust me; We'd rather go one more day without supplies than the rest of our lives without you around. You don't seem to realise how valuable you are to the group."

Glenn said nothing, he felt too weak to argue and his fever was getting worse. He could hardly feel his arms and legs anymore and I hurt him to breathe. Suddenly, a sharp pain tore through his head and he began sobbing because the pain was so bad. Dale helped him to lay down and drew the curtains so that the light wouldn't make his headache worse. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Glenn, along with Andrea and Amy, he had taken Glenn under his wing, thinking of him as more of a son than a stranger so he felt it was his duty to look after him.

"What's the matter with me?" cried Glenn as he started to breath heavily once again

"Probably just a bad case of the flu." Dale sighed as he placed his hand on Glenn's cheek "Just drink plenty of fluids and get some rest. We'll keep an eye on you, okay?"

Glenn nodded in agreement. He pulled the blanket over his head, curled up into a ball and tried to go to sleep. His stomach still felt sensitive though.

"Hey Dale." He called from under the blanket "Could you…you know…leave me a bucket?"

"Just in case?" chuckled the older man "Of course, son."

Back outside, everyone had gone back to what they were doing before. Rick and Shane were discussing the possibility of another supply run, Lori and a few of the other women were doing laundry, Carl and Sophia were playing and Carol was sitting dutifully beside her abusive husband who was biting into an apple. Feeling bad about how her husband had spoken about Glenn, she decided to try and reason with him, though she knew it probably wouldn't end well.

"You know honey," she said, almost hesitant "You…shouldn't be so hard on that boy. He is sick and, he was trying to help and-"

"You shut up!" Ed ordered "Dumb little bastards gonna end up doing something stupid again and getting' us all killed."

Over hearing Ed's trash-talking, Rick stormed over to give him a piece of his mind.

"Ed, why don't you shut up?!" he snapped "Glenn risks his life every time he goes out there, whereas you just sit around on your ass all day barking orders and treating your wife and daughter like crap! Just think about that before you go talkin' shit about someone who's worth his weight in gold when you're nothing but a bully and a bastard!"

"That's fuckin' rich!" Ed snapped back "Think about it, the kid's sick! If we need to up and move out of here he's just gonna slow us down! If you ask me, the redneck should've just let the biters get him!"

All of a sudden, Daryl lunged forward, almost head-butting Ed in the process. Luckily, Rick and Shane were able to grab him before he could start a fight.

"Call me a fuckin' redneck again you piece of-"

"Daryl!" snapped Shane as he dragged Daryl away from the scene "Cool it, man! That's enough!"

"You mark my words" scoffed Ed, "The kid's a liability!"

Trying to ignore Ed's idiotic rambling, Rick went back to join Shane and Daryl. He was worried about Glenn but he didn't consider him as a hindrance. All they had to do was send someone else to do a supply run until Glenn got better. Surely that wouldn't take long…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay, New Chapter! Poor Glenn! :'( Anyway, can you tell how much I hate Ed? ¬_¬ Thank you to those who have given me good reviews, you guys are awesome!:D more chapters will be up soon :) On a side note...SEASON 3 IS BACK ON ON THE 10th! :D Can't wait! :) Stay tuned for more of this poorly-written fic :P**


	4. Seeing Things

**Chapter Four – Seeing Things**

Night had fallen. All the Atlanta survivors were asleep, except for Dale and Jim who were standing guard on the RV. Glenn had been asleep on the pull-out couch ever since he and Daryl got back from the supply run, waking only once for a drink of water. Though he was asleep, he was almost restless as his stomach ache and fever were getting worse by the second. He'd always hated getting sick, the main reason? Fevers always made him have bad dreams and hallucinations. He decided to kick off the blanket Dale had given him in a vain attempt to get cooler, but all it did was make his legs ache even more. Being laid down for the majority of the day had caused his back to feel numb so he decided to try and sit up for a while. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he let out a slight yelp as pain shot through both his arms; he then adjusted his pillow to make himself a bit more comfortable. Leaning his head against the walls of the RV, his eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and as they did, he could swear that he saw someone standing a few feet away from him. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

"It's nothing…" he said to himself as he continued to rub his eyes "I'm just seeing things."

He looked back to where he saw the shadowy figure, and there was nothing there. Breathing a sigh of relief, he lowered himself back down and rested his head on the old pillow. He rested on his side facing away from the wall when suddenly, he glanced up at a Walker that was standing inches from his face, its rotting flesh hanging from its rancid old bones, and it's brown, decrepit teeth snapping and snarling at him. Glenn let out a terrified scream as the un-dead creature lunged at him, pinning him to the bed. Trying desperately to keep it away from him, he used his arms and legs to attempt to push it away, all the time screaming and pleading for help.

"HELP! OH GOD! DALE! IT'S A WALKER!" he screamed

The pain in his arms became too great, he released his grip on the corpse which caused it to fall on him. Glenn let out a blood-curdling scream as the Walker bit into his shoulder, ripping out a huge chunk of flesh.

Back outside, Glenn's screaming woke everyone in the camp. Rick and Shane burst out of their tents, grabbed their guns and bolted towards the RV as fast as they could. Dale was the first into the RV and he was greeted with the sight of Glenn violently kicking and screaming, there was no walker in sight.

"IT BIT ME!" cried Glenn

Dale rushed towards him and noticed that he wasn't fully awake. Rick and Shane clambered through the RV to where Glenn was. With all the noise he was making, they were terrified that it would attract any nearby walker which would surely bring devastation to the group.

"Shh! Glenn!" panicked Dale as he tried to shake him awake "You're okay! You've got to be quiet!"

His words were having little effect; Glenn was in an almost trance-like state and wasn't showing any signs of letting up soon. Rick went to sit on the end of the couch and joined the attempt.

"Glenn!" he said in a hushed but clearly panicked tone "You're scaring people now; you've got to shut up!"

"OH GOD! IT BIT ME!" Glenn carried on

Without any warning, Rick slapped Glenn harshly across the cheek, and thankfully, it brought him out of his nightmare. Once he was fully awake, he found himself feeling weaker than ever. Struggling to breathe he looked over to Dale and Rick who both looked incredibly worried. Tears began spilling out of his eyes as he could no longer control his emotions.

"I-It b-bit me!" he sobbed "I'm gonna die!"

"No you're not!" Rick reassured him as he leaned towards Glenn. He helped Dale lift the young man's shirt over his head, revealing that there was no bite. "You see? You're okay!"

"You just had a nightmare, is all…" sighed Dale as he rubbed his hand in circles on Glenn's back. He could feel that he was trembling violently.

"Here drink this." Added Shane, who had gone and got a small glass of water.

Glenn took the water and took a long, hard drink but as soon as the fluid hit his stomach, he could feel it coming right back up again. He signalled for Dale to pass him the plastic bucket that was on the bedside table, which he then vomited into.

"That's it. Let it out!" smiled Rick as he gently patted his back "Sorry I slapped you, but you know why I did it, right?"

As soon as he felt his stomach easing up a little, Glenn rested his back against the pillows once more, sighing with relief and nodding in response to Rick's question. He wanted to apologise for all the noise but he could hardly find the strength to speak.

"You alright now?" Dale asked him

Once again, Glenn simply nodded.

"I'll go out and let the others know it was a false alarm." Said Rick, signalling for Shane to come with him. "You okay here Dale?"

"Yeah." Dale smiled "I'll stay with him for a while."

The other survivors had gathered around the RV, all in a blind panic wondering what was going on. Rick and Shane emerged from inside, which made everyone feel a little calmer.

"It's alright folks, there's no danger go on back to bed!" declared Shane as he walked towards Lori and Carl.

"What's going on?" Lori asked

"Glenn's fever's getting' worse." Rick answered her "He hallucinated and thought a Walker bit him."

"Is he okay?" Carl asked "Can't we go see him?"

"He'll be fine, bud. I don't think it'd be a wise idea, you might catch whatever he's got."

"Carl, why don't you go back to the tent with your Daddy, I'm gonna go in there and see if Dale wants me to get anything for him." Said Lori.

Carl nodded in agreement as he followed Rick back to their tent. As they walked to the tent, Rick noticed Ed standing cross-armed and staring dead at him, almost laughing.

"Got something to say, Ed?"

"Told you he was a danger!" sneered Ed "I bet every biter within a five-block-radius heard all the racket! Yep, they'll be on their way right now to chew our faces off."

Hurrying Carl into the tent, Rick was about to lose his patience, but he felt that he'd best stay calm in order to prevent any more panic.

Dale was still sat next to Glenn. He tried to lay him back down but Glenn stopped himself.

"No, don't." he said shakily "If I fall asleep again, I might…see something else."

"You need to rest, Glenn." Sighed Dale "You won't get better if you don't"

"I'm not putting the camp at risk again!" Glenn argued whilst fighting back more tears.

Just then, Lori walked in. She looked over at Glenn and was taken back at how weak he looked. She knew he was ill but she had no idea that it was this bad.

"You okay?" she asked him

"Never better." He scoffed whilst shaking his head slightly.

"Hey Dale, why don't you get some sleep. You've been standing guard all night and T-Dog said he'll take over." She smiled

Dale shook his head.

"No thanks Lori." He smiled "I'd better stay in case he needs anything."

"No it's okay, you go I'll stay with him." She said whilst glancing over to Glenn "That okay with you?"

"She's right." Glenn whimpered "You're the one who needs to rest."

Though he felt guilty leaving Glenn in this condition, he nodded in agreement and left the room. Lori smiled at Glenn and went to sit at the side of him where Dale had been sitting. The motherly instinct in her compelled her to look after him, the way she would if Carl was ill. She moved his hair off of his sweat-drenched forehead and smiled sympathetically at him.

"You want me to get you anything?" she asked

"No, it's okay. Thanks though." He smiled weakly back at her.

Lori could see that he was exhausted. His pupils were heavily dilated, turning his brown eyes into almost, solid black. She could see that he was still trembling with fear and anxiety.

"You should get some sleep."

"No!" he insisted "I already told Dale, I'm not risking me freaking out again."

"You've got to sleep, sweetie." She sighed as she helped him to lay back down. She grabbed the blanket and tucked him in once again. "This sort of thing happen often when you're sick?"

He took a deep breath.

"Almost every time I get a fever…" he sighed "Last time this happened I was about 18 or 19 I think, my Mom, she had to physically hold me down because I was moving so much she thought I was gonna break my bed!"

They both giggled a little but Glenn's weak smile soon turned into a pitiful frown.

"Before I moved into my own place, my Mom told me to call her if I ever got a bad fever, in case I hallucinated at all…I guess I won't be able to call her now, will I?"

As he spoke, Lori could see that he was about to burst into tears. She shifted a little closer to him, allowing him to rest his head on her side. He began to sob softly as Lori caressed his cheek lightly with her finger.

"Ssh." She soothed "It's alright, Glenn. We're you're family now. We'll take care of you okay?"

He felt ridiculous. He was a 22 year old grown man and he was crying for his Mom? Lori had her own son to take care of, she didn't have to be taking care of him. She should be with Carl and Rick.

"Now come on, you." She smiled "Get some rest. We'll see how you are in the morning."

"I can't. I might see something and start screaming again and-"

"I'm gonna stay with you a while okay, and Dale isn't sleeping too far away, if you need anything we're right here."

Too tired to fight it anymore, Glenn cautiously closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOLY CRAP ITS ALMOST 4am! O_O I kinda based this chapter on what I'm like when I get a fever. I suffer horrid hallucinations and yeah, its pretty terrifying -_- Poor Glenn! :( But I gotta admit…I kinda like writing these angst-themed fanfics :P I'm a horrible person :P The next Chapter will be up really soon so please leave me a nice review and I'll upload the new chapter really soon! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**PS. Have you any idea how hard it is for me to type "Mom" instead of "Mum" :P Curse my British-ness! :P**


	5. Stir Crazy

**Chapter Five – Stir Crazy**

Glenn awoke to the voices of the other survivors discussing going into town to get supplies. Feeling useless and weak laying in that bed, he so desperately wanted to volunteer for the job but he knew that Rick wouldn't let him after what had happened the day before. Truth be told, he was feeling slightly better, his stomach didn't feel as sensitive but the rest of his body was in complete agony. As he pushed himself into a sitting position, he whimpered loudly, catching the attention of Dale, who was sitting at the table a few feet away.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerfully "How's the patient doing today?"

"A little better, thanks" answered Glenn "Getting sick of lying down though…"

"You think you can stand?"

"Haven't tried yet…"

Slowly and carefully, Glenn pulled himself up into a sitting position. So far so good. He then pushed himself off the side of the bed and on to his feet. He began wobbling, so much that Dale had to stop him from toppling over onto the floor, but that didn't matter; he had to show everyone that he was getting better. Sure, he wasn't 100% quite yet but getting some fresh air and walking around camp would help a lot. Although, he still did feel weak and achy. As he staggered forwards a couple of steps, he tried desperately not to whimper at the pain shooting through his legs and back. Dale wasn't a fool; he could see that Glenn was still sick.

"Maybe you should stay in bed a little longer…" he sighed as he watched Glenn struggle towards the door.

"Anything but that." Glen answered "I'll just end up going stir crazy."

"Glenn, if this is about yesterday…"

"Look…" Glenn turned to face Dale "I messed up. I went into town when I was in no state to go, put both me and Daryl in danger in the city and almost led any nearby walkers into camp with my screaming. I'm clearly a liability whilst I'm sick so the sooner I get better, the safer we'll all be and I'm not gonna get better by moping around in bed all day."

"Okay, son" Dale smiled as he placed a hand on Glenn's shoulder "You're an adult, you know what's best for yourself."

Once he was outside, Glenn decided to just walk around and get some fresh air. As he made his way through camp, he was secretly hoping no one would mention the night before; he knew that he must have caused a lot of panic with all the commotion and he felt terrible for it. Still, everyone seemed okay with him. Lori, Adrea and some of the other women smiled and said good morning to him as they hung the laundry out to dry, T-dog and Morales asked him how he was feeling and Carl and Sophia kept on insisting to do things for him. However, as expected, not everyone was feeling sympathetic towards him. He was feeling perfectly fine about himself…until Ed had to open his big mouth once again.

"Morning' Glenn!" Ed sneered as Glenn walked by their tent "How's that walker bite doing?!"

Cringing at Ed's remark, he was going to reply to the snide comment but before he could even get the chance to, he felt that horrible pain in the pit of his stomach once again. Not wanting to give Ed the satisfaction of seeing him be sick again, he ran passed him to the nearest cluster of bushes that was as far away from the others as possible (within safe distance of course.) Once he was sure no one could see him, he was sick again. Hunched over in by the bushes, he gripped his stomach and began shaking from the shock. He felt terrible and a little disappointed, he really though he was getting better but now he felt even worse than before. He didn't know what to do. He could lie again and tell the others he was feeling better but then he thought about that day when he fainted, how he put both himself and Daryl in serious danger. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ed's laughter in the background, he knew he was laughing at him…Trying to be strong, he held in his sadness and sat against a tree. _If a walker gets me, it'll put the whole camp out of its misery…_he thought to himself. Suddenly, he could hear rustling in the bushes behind him. It was Daryl, who looked like he'd just returned from a hunt as he was covered in blood and squirrel fur.

"Don't sneak up on me like that…" sighed Glenn as he rubbed his eyes, hoping that would relieve his dizziness.

"Heard that fat bastard laughing at somethin' so I thought I'd make sure you weren't dead." Replied Daryl, referring to Ed.

"Thanks but I'm fine."

Daryl glanced behind the bush and recoiled in disgust at the emptied contents of Glenn's stomach.

"Ugh!" he wretched "You call that fine?!"

"If you wanna make me feel worse than I already do, don't bother!" snapped Glenn "Ed does a pretty good job of that already…"

"Chill-out kid, just tryin' to show a little concern. You know, you could get yourself killed being this far from camp."

"So?" scoffed Glenn

Daryl was a little shocked by his answer.

"Don't be stupid Glenn." He said as he dropped his crossbow to the ground and sat next to the younger man. "So you're a little sick, don't you think you're being a baby about all this?"

Glenn's patience was being pushed to its limits. He seemed to be the only one who could see how much of an idiot he was.

"Did you forget what happened yesterday?!" he fretted as he forced himself to his feet and began pacing like a distressed animal. "I went out there and almost got us both killed! I'm just holding everyone back! If I can't go on supply runs then I'm no use to anybody! Not like you, Rick or Shane…"

Watching Glenn pace back and forth, Daryl tried to work out what he was thinking. He couldn't see what the big deal about sick was. Surely all Glenn needed was a few days of rest but he just seemed to be pushing himself more and more which was obviously making him worse. Not sure of how to handle the situation, he decided to try to calm him down.

"Geez boy, calm down…" he sighed "You're blowing this way out of proportion…"

Glenn suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and gripped his stomach in pain once again, except this time it was so bad, it caused him to fall to his knees into a foetal position.

"Want me to go get someone?" asked Daryl as he went and stood beside Glenn "I'm no good at this caring-crap."

"No! I'll…be fine…" whimpered Glenn, clearly in extreme pain "It'll pass…It…always does…"

As soon as he said that, the pain seemed to subside a little bit. Once he was sure it was gone, he slowly stood up and turned to Daryl with a worried look in his eyes. He thought that, for sure, he'd tell someone that he clearly wasn't getting any better.

"Listen, please don't-"

"Aw, hell no man, I ain't lyin' for you!" Daryl said "You're going back to camp and back to the RV to rest! Let's go!"

On that note the two began walking back towards the others. Deep down, Glenn knew that Daryl was right. He couldn't lie again, it was wrong (plus he was totally bad at it). He decided to swallow his pride and go back to camp. As he walked he stumbled as he tripped over his own feet again but before he could fall to the ground, Daryl caught him and supported him.

"Damn, you're one clumsy bastard!" laughed Daryl as he helped Glenn walk

"Thanks…" sighed Glenn, feeling slightly embarrassed at the fact that someone had to help him once again. "I thought you were no good at this caring crap?"

"I don't care!" scoffed Daryl "It's just that I'd never hear the end of it from Dale if I left you out there!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm so sorry it's so late guys :( I lost my inspiration for this fic for a while. Lots of shit happened -_- My guinea pig died, I slipped on the snow and injured my back (I was in hospital for a while) I had to finish an over-due college assignment and, UGH! No free time! Anyways, not the best chapter but I tried my best :P Remember guys THIS IS NOT GONNA BE A DARYLXGLENN FIC! I just like the idea of a friendship between the two :P Lemme know what you guys think :D I hope you're enjoying the fic so far :) LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Getting Worse

**Chapter Six – Getting Worse. **

Daryl had escorted Glenn safely back to the RV. Dale, who was sat just outside the door in his lawn-chair, noticed Glenn hobbling beside Daryl who was supporting him as he walked and he immediately noticed that his illness was getting worse. Glenn's face was almost completely drained of colour and his eyes were watery and bland, almost walker-like.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" gasped Dale as he rushed towards the pair.

"Not really, found him throwing up his guts by some bushes" sighed Daryl

Dale cupped Glenn's face in his hands in order to get a better look. As expected he was showing no signs of getting better, if anything he looked far worse than he did the day before. As he touched his face he could feel the heat pulsing from the young man's burning cheeks. Glenn's breathing was laboured and rapid, almost as if he was struggling to breathe, this made Dale worry immensely.

"He's burning up…" Dale said as he hooked his arm around Glenn, taking him from Daryl "I'm gonna get him back to bed, go let Rick know, we can't keep him like this…"

As Dale helped Glenn into the RV, Daryl made his way through the camp to find Rick. Though he wasn't the type to get into anyone else's business, and he certainly wasn't close enough to Glenn to care too much about him, he felt he had to help in some way. He found Rick sat with Lori and Carl outside their tent.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked the sheriff

Rick nodded in compliance as he stood up and walked towards Daryl.

"Everything alright?" he asked

"That Asian kid's getting worse. Found him out in the bushes throwing up and while I was walking him back to the RV he took a turn for the worst." Daryl answered in a slight sigh "I think Dale wants to talk to you about him."

"Okay…thanks Daryl."

Back in the RV, Dale was trying to get Glenn's temperature down. Jacqui was sat on a chair that was facing where Glenn had been laid, watching as Dale dabbed the younger man's forehead with a damp cloth. She could see that Glenn was shivering.

"Should you really be cooling him down?" she asked "He looks freezing to me."

"No, you should feel his forehead." Sighed Dale "He feels like he's on fire…"

"Has he said anything yet?"

"No…"

Jacqui got up from the chair and walked towards Glenn and Dale. She gently sat on the edge of the pull-out bed and lightly stroked Glenn's cheek, hoping to get a reaction from him.

"Glenn? Honey, can you hear me?"

Glenn said nothing. It was strange, he seemed as if he was awake but at the same time he looked as if he was in a trance. His pupils were rather dilated and his eyes couldn't seem to focus. Suddenly, he began to mumble slightly, not saying full sentences but Dale and Jacqui were able to make out certain, random words.

"Time…late, not gonna…call you…later…"

Thinking he was going to start hallucinating again, Dale gently nudged Glenn's shoulder in another attempt to wake him.

"Glenn? You have to wake up now."

No response.

"Glenn?" Dale gave him one last nudge, this time it was a little bit harsher.

"AAHH!" yelped Glenn as he jumped a little; clearly that last nudge startled him.

He looked over at Dale and Jacqui, finally awake; he could see how worried they looked.

"Wh-what time is it?" he asked "I have to get going now."

On that note, Glenn attempted to sit up. Dale managed to get him to lay back down but he seemed really confused, almost if he didn't actually know where he was. Once again, he tried to sit up.

"No, Dale I need to go." He insisted once again

"Alright, alright son." Dale smiled weakly at him "Where do you have to go?"

"I'm late for work." Glenn answered

Dale and Jacqui looked at each other worriedly. Clearly he was hallucinating before and hadn't fully recovered from it as he was dazed and confused. Jacqui gently took hold of his hand and started to stroke it, in an attempt to comfort him.

"You don't need to go to work." She said gently whilst forcing a smile

"Why?" Glenn asked, still dazed

"Because you know what's happened." Added Dale as he adjusted the pillows around Glenn's head in order to make him more comfortable "The world's come to an end…"

"What are you talking abou….."

And just like that, Glenn had drifted into a deep sleep once again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Jacqui tucked his arms under the blankets in an attempt to stop his shivering.

"We have to do something." She said "The poor thing's suffering, there has to be something we can give him to make him recover faster."

"It's just the flu…" Dale sighed sadly "You really think Rick and Shane are gonna go into the city for medicine for something this small?"

"Why don't you try asking?" said a voice coming from the other end of the RV.

Rick climbed in and made his way towards Dale and Jacqui. He looked down at Glenn who was fast asleep and looking as pale and worn out as he had done the night before.

"I hear he's not doing too well…" he said to Dale

"Just got him back to sleep…" replied Dale "He was seeing things again, thought he was late for work"

"Poor guy…" Rick said with a slight chuckle under his breath. "You say we should get some medicine or something? You really think there would be any left?"

Rick was a little sceptical about going into town for simple cold and flu medicine. This kind of illness usually clears itself up over the period of a few days but, something in him made him want to get it for Glenn. Maybe it was the fact that he owed Glenn a lot for saving him back at the tank in Atlanta or maybe it was just hard to see a friend suffer, he didn't know. All he did know is that he wanted to do it.

"Rick I…" Dale was almost rendered speechless "If you did this I'd sure be grateful to you…"

"I can see how much you care for him." Rick smiled as he patted Dale on the back "To be honest, I'd be feeling the same way if _my_ boy was this ill."

"Thank you Rick." Smiled Dale

"I'll tell you what. Me and Shane will talk about it tonight and we'll head into town tomorrow. I'd go today but half the day has gone and it'll be dark soon. You think he can hang on until then?"

Dale looked down at Glenn and smiled.

"Yeah, he's a trooper."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I did it again didn't I? I left you guys waiting :( I'm so bad at this deadline nonsense…Anyway, though it's late, here's the new chapter. Sorry nothing much happens but I got some really nasty writer block :( next one will be more exciting I promise! Thank you guys for the awesome reviews I've been getting, you're amazing!**


	7. Family

**Chapter Seven – Family**

That night, Rick decided to get Lori's opinion on the situation. He felt determined to get medicine for Glenn but he knew that there was a chance that it could all be a lost cause; after all, medicine would probably be one of the first things to go in a Zombie apocalypse. Once they had put Carl to bed, both Rick and Lori sat outside their tent in front of a dying camp fire. Since it was a hot night the fact that the fire was slowly going out didn't bother them, plus it was better as now the flames wouldn't attract Walkers.

"You know, Dale's asked if we could go into the city to try and find something for Glenn…" Rick said, looking at Lori to see her reaction. "Like medicine or something…"

"You gonna go?" asked Lori

"I was waiting to see what you thought of the whole idea."

Lori looked at her husband with a concerned look on her face. As Rick already knew, she absolutely hated him going out there and leaving her and Carl behind to wonder if he'd make it back alive. As he expected, she seemed totally against it.

"I don't want you back out there again…" she sighed sternly

"You saw how bad he was back there…" he said trying to reason with her "the guy's a mess. Today when he woke up from another one of his nightmares he was delusional. He actually thought he was late for work!"

"It's just the flu isn't it?" she asked as she shuffled closer to Rick, resting her head upon his shoulder.

"That's what I was thinking too." Rick answered as he hooked his arm around her shoulder "but what I'm worried about is all the screaming he does when he wakes up in the night. It takes about five to seven days to fully get over the flu; a week of screaming may attract walkers. Plus…he's clearly suffering with it and Dale's struggling with it too. "

"Then send Shane out there. Or Daryl, or T-Dog! I'm sorry but I'm sick and tired of reassuring Carl that you're not dead in a road somewhere…" Lori replied stubbornly

Rick kissed her hand as if to reassure her.

"Okay, imagine that it was Carl who was sick. Imagine him throwing up almost every day and having terrifying nightmares almost every night." He paused and looked at her. By the look on her face, he could tell he was getting through to her, slowly but surely. "Wouldn't you want someone to go out there to get medication for him?"

Lori had nothing to say to that. Deep down she knew that she'd want someone to help Carl if he was ill but she still felt really uneasy about the whole thing. Swallowing her fears she nodded.

"Okay…okay!" she said with slight annoyance in her voice "Only because the poor guy's suffering…"

Rick gave her a big, warm smile and hugged her close to him.

"You have such a big heart!" he smiled as he kissed her on the top of her head

"But you have to take some back-up!" she added sternly

"Don't worry! I've already got Shane and Daryl on board!"

********************************** The Next Day! **********************************there and leaving her and Carl behind to wonder if he'

Once T-Dog and Daryl were up and ready, Rick started to get ready for the medicine run. Rick did initially ask Shane to go along too but he didn't feel comfortable leaving the group with almost no man power. After packing all of the guns and ammo into the car, they were just about ready to go. Before setting off, Rick wanted to go and see how Glenn was, so he made his way into the RV.

"Hey, Dale." He smiled at Dale who was sat at the table, reading one of his books.

Rick glanced over to the pull-out bed where Glenn was still sleeping, thankfully, very soundly.

"How's he doing?" he asked

"He started crying in his sleep last night…" sighed Dale as he closed his book and placed it on the table. ok and placed it on the table. "Thankfully it didn't turn into a nightmare. I think he was just in a little pain."

"We're going out today to try and find some medicine for him." Said Rick, noticing how worn out Dale looked. "Once he's better we can all sleep a little easier."

"Rick, I can't tell you how grateful I am…if there's ever anything"

"Hey, don't even worry about it" Rick smiled "Daryl and T-dog are tagging along but Shane's staying here so if there's anything you guys need let him know."

"Dale…"

Rick and Dale looked over at Glenn, who had pushed himself into a sitting position on the bed. His bottom lip was trembling and he looked as pale as death itself.

"You alright, son?" Dale called to him

"B-bucket…hurry."

Understanding his request, Dale grabbed the old, black, plastic bucket which he kept in the cupboard under the sink. He rushed it over to Glenn who vomited violently into it. As he threw up, pain ripped through his stomach and his head throbbed with one of the biggest headaches he'd ever had. Once he was done, he relaxed his head back on the pillow. Rick came and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"How you feelin', bud?" he asked Glenn, who was now a trembling wreck.

"Absolutely horrible actually…" Glenn replied "This sucks so bad, I just want it to be over!"

"We're going out on a supply run soon, gonna see if we can get you something that'll help you feel better."

Upon hearing this, Glenn felt so helpless. Once again, he was burdening Rick and sitting back as the rest of the group worked so hard. All he could think about was what Ed had said, that he was putting the whole camp at risk.

"Rick, you don't have to…" he said, his body still trembling from the shock "You should stay. Lori and Carl they…they need you here! Everyone does…"

"Listen Glenn…" Rick said sternly, he had to let Glenn know what he really thought about the situation. "You need to stop and think for a moment. You've been sick for a few days now and you're not getting any better, if anything you're getting worse. You have really violent night terrors and you screaming put us all at risk."

Glenn could feel himself fighting back tears as he listened to Rick talk.

"We're getting you medicine because we want to eliminate that risk" Rick continued "But also…its because this group, is like a family, _my_ family, and I'm not gonna sit back and watch someone I care about, someone who stuck his neck out for me back in the city, suffer like this."

Glenn bit his lip to stop himself from tearing up. He was touched that Rick felt this way, but he still couldn't help but feel guilty…

"Thank you…" he said quietly, his voice almost breaking

"Don't you worry about it!" smiled Rick as he got up and walked towards the door. "We won't be long Dale."

Once he was sure Rick was out of sight, Glenn let a single tear fall down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away with the blanket. He was touched at the fact that these people, whom he'd only known for a few weeks, were willing to do so much for him. All he was thinking about, was how he could repay them one day.

Back outside, Daryl and T-Dog were waiting by the car. After kissing Lori goodbye, he knelt down and looked Carl straight in the eye, as an attempt to reassure him.

"I'll be back soon Carl" he smiled as he stroked his son's cheek

"Are you gonna get medicine for Glenn?" asked Carl "you'll get some won't you? Its just that….all that screaming kinda freaks me out…"

"Yeah, he'll be better soon kiddo. Don't you worry. But listen, while we're gone, you need to help Shane hold down the fort for me okay?" he chuckled "Keep an eye on your Mama for me okay? Make sure she don't get into any trouble."

Carl smiled as his father pulled him in for a hug.

"Come back soon, man." Said Shane as he patted Rick on the shoulder

After saying his goodbyes, Rick got into the driver's seat of the car and he, Daryl and T-Dog started on the drive back to the walker-infested city.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! Omg its been so long :( so sorry guys! I know you were probably getting annoyed with me :( College is a bitch right now, that's all I can say. Anyway, there will actually be some action in the next chapter so please stick with the fic and keep reading :) thank you so much!**


End file.
